Dreams
by CiaraFael
Summary: When Kagome loses Sesshomaru, dreams become her only escape. For May DDN. This fic contains character death. Genres: Romance, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort


Prompt 1. "What a piece of junk!"

Kagome bit her lip as she sat in the driver's seat of her car. The tears threatened to spill, but she had no choice but to force them back. Looking over at the passenger seat, the moisture increased, and she widened her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. She knew that if even one fell, they wouldn't stop raining down, until the broken pieces of her heart turned into rubble and junk inside of her.

Why did that idiot have to go and die on her? He had promised…promised that he would stay with her forever.

* * *

Prompt 2. "Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself floating home."

Slowly pulling into the drive, she made her way towards the front door of the home that Sesshomaru and Kagome once called theirs.

"Now…It's just mine." She whispered to herself, looking up towards the window to see two small faces staring at her. Her two young kids, Shippo and Rin, didn't fully understand that their father was not coming home, and each night they would sit and wait for the man to walk in the door. Kagome had explained, but their young minds couldn't fully grasp that their father was floating above them in heaven, and not with them anymore.

* * *

Prompt 3. "That's no moon, it's a space station."

Kagome's hand slowly twisted the handle letting her into the home. The two children ran towards their mother, hugging her with great enthusiasm.

"Mama!" Shippo began, "We drew something for you today!" The four year old stared at her triumphantly. Holding up a small picture of what seemed to be a group of 4 people.

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around the two children. "That's beautiful, baby" She cooed.

"It's of Papa, Mama, Shippo and Rin!" The girl smiled. "And Rin drew Papa's moon! See!" Rin pointed excitedly to the small 'C' on the figure who seemed to be Sesshomaru.

* * *

Prompt 4. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

The innocent eyes that stared at her made the pain increase in her chest. She had lost her husband; but these children had lost their father. She knew the pain that went along with that loss.

Kissing the tops of their heads, she urged them towards the bathroom, having them brush their teeth, before putting them to bed.

Her two babies smiled at her, "I love you, Mama." They both whispered, giving her light kisses on the cheek.

Kagome left the room, and the tears finally fell over, she had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be long.

* * *

Prompt 5. "When I left you, I was but the learner, now I am the master.

Sinking to the floor, she cried silently.

The first few weeks after the death of Sesshomaru, she had only been learning how to hide her despair from her children, now, she was the master. But behind closed doors, the grief still would consume, and eat away at her and her strength. At night, the memories of his decline surfaced, making her relive all the pain and turmoil that his cancer had made her witness.

The arrogant, beautiful man had told her he would be fine, but he was only human; and there was only so much the doctors could do.

* * *

Prompt 6. "Try not. Do… or do not. There is no try."

Kagome stared into the mirror looking at her red rimmed eyes. The past 2 months had been like walking through fire and brimstone. But she was not able to only_ try_ to survive. She _had _to survive. Shippo and Rin needed her. They were the two people that brightened her day each time she saw them; without them, she might have given up.

Slowly, she brushed her hair, easing out all of the knots that had made their way into the dark strands, before she turned to the large bed walked over to the side that was once her husband's.

* * *

Prompt 7. Never tell me the odds!

Her hand settled on the cologne that was on his nightstand, spritzing some onto the pillow lightly before she settled into bed. They told her it wasn't healthy, that she needed to let go; but every time she tried, she would only lie awake at night, with sore, dry eyes that were unable to shed more tears. Her friends told her that if she kept on behaving this way, the odds where that she would never get over him. Who were they to tell her that? Maybe she didn't want to get over him. Maybe, she was scared to forget.

* * *

Prompt 8. Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?

Perhaps she was foolish to believe so, but she was fine being a fool, because in her dreams, she was able to see him. So she looked forward to her dreams, and relished them.

In her dreams she saw him, healthy and whole, his long silver hair flowing around him like when she first met him, his moon tattoo on his shoulder, and the magenta stripes over his wrists. In her dreams she could smell him, and feel him. She could see him.

Sesshomaru's lips settled against the forehead of his mate. This was the last visit he was allowed.

* * *

Prompt 9. I happen to like…nice men!

Golden eyes closed and he pressed his lips to her ear. "Kagome, let this Sesshomaru go." He whispered softly, his heart clenching. While he hated the thought of her moving on, the thought that hurt him more was the idea that she would never heal, and never be happy.

The woman against him shook her head, the tears pressing into his skin.

"Let me go, and find happiness." A single tear threatened to spill from his gold eyes. "This Sesshomaru cannot watch you wither away into nothing, woman!" He growled out. "Be happy, and know that this man loves you."

* * *

Prompt 10. Only at the end you realize the power of the dark side

Dark blue eyes came to stare at the man before her. His powerful frame was wrapped around her, yet he was beginning to become transparent. The tears slid down her face. Each sob racking her body as she tried to grab onto Sesshomaru and keep him with her. "No. No!" She gasped out. "Don't leave me, you can't leave me." She tried to hold on, only to find herself without power as he slipped from her grasp.

"Sayonara, Kagome." The arms tightened around her once last time, and the tear slipped from his eye. Her tears broke him apart. "Goodbye."

* * *

Author's Note:

**I know this was really depressing, but I like how it turned out. I would also like to know what you thought as well. Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**~Ciara**


End file.
